The night it all started
by misstruebaby
Summary: What starts out as a way to celebrate her birthday turns out to be the start of a new dream.


**Loren'sPOV**

**Melissa-**Lo we need to get ready you said when you turn 18 you wanted to do something crazy. Well you turned 18 3 days ago Lo and its Friday night we are doing this.

**Loren-**I said something crazy I didn't mean something that could get us arrested.

**Melissa-**Come one please I really want to go.

**Loren-**Fine

**Melissa-**Great let's get dressed

**Melissa and Loren get dressed and head to MK.**

**Melissa-**Ok all we need to do is go in with a crowd and were in.

**Loren-**You have got to be kidding me.

**Melissa-**No I'm not let's go.

**Loren and Mel go in with the large crowd.**

**Melissa-**See I told you we could get in.

**DJ-**Ok everyone the person that lands in the spotlight has to come up here in sing.

**Little did Loren no Mel rigged it.**

**Loren-**Why is the spotlight on me?

**Melissa-**Lo it's your time to shine go

**Mel pushes Loren on the stage and gives the DJ the beat and the DJ gives Loren a microphone.**

**DJ-**Her friend told me this is an original so give it up fro Loren Tate sing roar

**Eddie's POV**

**Eddie just arrived at MK and decides to go to the bar.**

**Eddie-**Hey Grace

**Grace-**Hey Eddie

**Eddie-**Where's my dad

**Grace-**He's somewhere hear

**Eddie-**Ok well I will see you later

**Eddie walks around a while and sees pop talking to Jake.**

**Jake-**Hey man what's up?

**Eddie-**Nothing I was just looking for pop and I see him over here with you

**Jake-**Oh

**Max-**Well you found me so what did you want

**DJ-**Ok everyone the person that lands in the spotlight has to come up here in sing.

**DJ-**We have a winner. Why don't you come up here and sing

**Eddie-**I'll tell you after she's done singing

**Loren's POV**

**Loren Thoughts-**Ok I can do this just pretend you're in your room singing to a poster of Eddie Duran. Dose Mel has a camera OMG ok in my room looking at Eddie Duran.

I used to bite my tongue and hold my breath  
Scared to rock the boat and make a mess  
So I sat quietly, agreed politely  
I guess that I forgot I had a choice  
I let you push me past the breaking point  
I stood for nothing, so I fell for everything

You held me down, but I got up (HEY!)  
Already brushing off the dust  
You hear my voice, you hear that sound  
Like thunder gonna shake the ground  
You held me down, but I got up (HEY!)  
Get ready 'cause I've had enough  
I see it all, I see it now

_[Chorus]_  
I got the eye of the tiger, a fighter, dancing through the fire  
'Cause I am a champion and you're gonna hear me roar  
Louder, louder than a lion  
'Cause I am a champion and you're gonna hear me roar  
Oh oh oh oh oh oh  
Oh oh oh oh oh oh  
Oh oh oh oh oh oh  
You're gonna hear me roar

Now I'm floating like a butterfly  
Stinging like a bee I earned my stripes  
I went from zero, to my own hero

You held me down, but I got up (HEY!)  
Already brushing off the dust  
You hear my voice, you hear that sound  
Like thunder gonna shake the ground  
You held me down, but I got up (HEY!)  
Get ready 'cause I've had enough  
I see it all, I see it now

_[Chorus]_  
I got the eye of the tiger, a fighter, dancing through the fire  
'Cause I am a champion and you're gonna hear me roar  
Louder, louder than a lion  
'Cause I am a champion and you're gonna hear me roar  
Oh oh oh oh oh oh  
Oh oh oh oh oh oh  
Oh oh oh oh oh oh  
You're gonna hear me roar  
Oh oh oh oh oh oh  
Oh oh oh oh oh oh  
You'll hear me roar  
Oh oh oh oh oh oh  
You're gonna hear me roar...

Ro-oar, ro-oar, ro-oar, ro-oar, ro-oar

I got the eye of the tiger, a fighter, dancing through the fire  
'Cause I am a champion and you're gonna hear me roar  
Louder, louder than a lion  
'Cause I am a champion and you're gonna hear me roar  
Oh oh oh oh oh oh  
Oh oh oh oh oh oh  
Oh oh oh oh oh oh  
You're gonna hear me roar  
Oh oh oh oh oh oh  
Oh oh oh oh oh oh  
You'll hear me roar  
Oh oh oh oh oh oh  
You're gonna hear me roar...

**Loren-**WOW! I actually did it.

**Melissa-**Lo you did it

**Loren-**I know.

**Melissa-**And you thought you were goanna have a bad night. Who's the bestest best friend ever.

**Loren-**You are. Come on lets go sit at the bar.

**Grace-**Would you like anything to drink?

**Melissa-**Ye…

**Loren-**NO! We are fine.

**Grace-**Ok.

**Melissa-**Why did you do that?

**Loren-**Cause we are not allowed to drink.

**Melissa-**So. one little drink won't hurt.

**Loren-**NO!

**Melissa-**But.

**Loren-**NO!

**Melissa-**Fine.

**Person-**If you don't mind me saying you were amazing up there.


End file.
